


Melting

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing John holding the baby girl was incredibly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

"Her name is Keahi," John said, hefting the squirming baby he was holding up a little so Elizabeth could see her. "It means fire." He flashed a quick grin at her. "Which kinda makes sense."

"Since her home world is filled with all those volcanoes?" Elizabeth asked, returning the grin.

"Yep." Keahi reached up and put her tiny fingers on John's lips. He pretended to try and eat her hand. "Om." The baby laughed in glee and did it again.

Elizabeth watched for a moment as John played with the girl. She had never really pictured him dealing with a child this small before. The Athosian kids adored him, of course, but they weren't that young, and John was, after all, about the same mental age as Jinto and the others.

Keahi started wriggling, reaching for John's hair. He shifted her around so she was facing forward. "She was really interested in tugging on Ronon's hair," he explained. He was rocking back and forth a little. She was pretty sure he wasn't even aware of it. Keahi was staring in fascination at the stuff on Elizabeth's desk and chewing on her little fingers while John talked about helping the other survivors from the planet.

Elizabeth hoped she was answering the questions he asked logically. Seeing him holding the baby girl was incredibly distracting.

Which was to say, it was surprisingly hot.

"Elizabeth," John called her name in a sing-song. He lifted Keahi's arm and made the baby wave at her. Elizabeth startled. "You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry." She hoped that the flush on her cheeks didn't give her away. "You should take her to Carson."

"Yeah." John lifted Keahi onto his shoulder. "Come on, Keahi. Let's get you checked out and maybe fed. Say bye-bye to Elizabeth."

They left her office, Keahi peeking over John's shoulder at Elizabeth as they went. Elizabeth shook her head at herself and returned to her desk. If she could get some things done now, she might possibly be able to get out of here earlier than usual tonight and surprise John in his quarters. If he was done playing with the baby by then.

God help her if she ever saw John with a puppy, she thought to herself.


End file.
